Guyver R
by Jess D
Summary: A certain martial artists' trip to China went even further down south than even fate meant for. Now he seeks to protect the his past in order to secure his future, even if its yet unknown to him that its written in the stars.
1. Homecoming

  
DISCALIMER: Both ideas fused together into this one piece of   
fanfiction belong to their respective companies and creators.   
Ranma ½ to Rumiko Takahashi and Guyver to Yoshiki Takaya, both   
sponsored and sold by VIZ. I seek to make 'NO' money from   
this, just the chance to express my idea and my favor for   
both anime creations. Other than this words on my behalf,   
enjoy the fic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
[Alternative Universe, Ranma ½ and Guyver Fusion]  
  
  
Guyver R  
Homecoming  
  
by Jess D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A shadowy figure stood over a tall hill overlooking a small   
suburban neighborhood in the middle of a heavy downpour. Through   
flashes of lighting, the figure looked to be from head to toe made of   
an eerie armor. Its color was a dark color darkening to the point that   
it looked as if a piece of the local forest was moving. A beast of   
sorts that was primitive and savage in nature. Its eyes were a diamond   
shape, glowing in blood red color, but breaking through the dark   
blanket of the stormy night. A wicked looking spike arising from the   
bridge of his brow and curving back. Also pair of dangerous looking   
blades too, sprouting from each of its elbows.  
  
It spotted over the darkness what he was looking for. It was no   
more than a few feet away.  
  
When it was dark again, it spoke a word as the shadows surrounded   
him by a flash of bright light that flashed out before and from him.   
"Guyver."  
  
When the lighting struck again, a young boy, about the age of   
sixteen in now soaked Chinese clothing was left standing. His long   
raven black hair, tied into a pigtail clung over his right shoulder.   
His red Chinese shirt and loose black pants, were clinging to his   
body. Giving away to his well-built form. His eyes on the other hand   
seemed to speak or rather yell out volumes of pain and anguish deep   
within his soul.  
  
He walked over to the semi-lit bus shed and let himself drop to   
the bench and hugged himself as images flashed his mind. Images of an   
older bald headed man being torn to shreds by a rhino like beast or   
man-creature. Then another young man with a yellow and black spotted   
bandanna cupping his hands and releasing a great large green explosion   
of ki. Taking with him, at least five of the creatures that had caused   
him to bleed profoundly and a gash going straight down his left eye.  
  
The young man came out of his miniature nightmare and shook his   
head trying to get out the nightmarish images from his head. Living   
the moments himself was bad enough. He looked up, straight at the   
electric light above him and stared at it. He signed as he spoke.  
  
"Why dad? Why couldn't you leave well enough alone? I know you   
wanted me to become the greatest martial artist in the world, but   
couldn't you have left that thing alone? Why was gaining a bio-thingie   
or whatever it was... is alone?"  
  
He looked down and let his elbows rest on his knees as he came into   
deep thought over the past few weeks. His father and him coming across   
an archaeological dig being sponsored by some American company called   
Cron-something. They had been on their way to already a legendary   
training ground with cool springs of water around it. That is, until   
his father heard of a weapon that the people at the dig were looking   
for.  
  
"Stupid old man."  
  
His left hand went to his pants' pocket and produced a torn,   
bloodied old postcard. Though heavily in bad shape, it was still   
readable, he had sneaked off his father about two days before the   
'incident' and read it again.  
  
Dear Tendo,  
  
Me and the boy are on our way back. Will be   
at your home soon, next week maybe. Can't   
wait to see you again and make our dream a   
reality.  
  
Your Old Friend,  
Saotome  
  
It was supposed to be sent a month ago, by his father and by some   
planning, he supposed his dad was right. They would've been there in   
a week exactly, had they left on time and as planned. What his father   
meant by 'our' 'dream' was still a mystery to him. But he wondered.  
  
"Huh, wonder if this Tendo guy might know where I can find my mom.   
Dad never told me much about her, but I guess an old friend of the   
family's might know."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, the young man laid back as the storm   
outside played itself out. He closed his eyes and just as quickly went   
to sleep where he was. Exhaustion taking its toll and the days of   
battle claiming its young warrior to rest until the next battle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Morning came as it did every morning with most of the Nerima ward   
coming to life as people woke up. Most getting ready for days at their   
work, others getting ready to go to school or just plainly live life.   
Upon closer looks one could make out familiar faces as they walked   
down the streets. One pair in particular.  
  
Walking down a familiar street where an old woman does her daily   
ritual of throwing out a bucket of water to the street came down two   
girls. To many, both male and female population of the nearby school,   
they were known as the Tendo sisters, but mostly by their individual   
names. For though they were related by blood, they were both as   
different as night and day.  
  
Nabiki and Akane walked down the street, both talking to each other   
as Nabiki made comments of making another killing just yesterday. The   
younger of the two, Akane, rolling her eyes at her sisters' bragging.   
But still laughing as this had been their daily ritual, what mostly   
started her day happily but turned sour with every step closer to   
school.  
  
Though this morning her attention was caught quickly when she saw a   
flash of red by a nearby bustop. Turning her full attention toward   
the little shelter that surrounded the bustop. Leaning against it was   
what looked like a man, who had been in some sort of fight the night   
before. And it had been raining too.  
  
"Hey, look at that guy over there. Do you think he was in a fight   
or something?" Akane asked her sister walking next to her who was   
still laughing over their last topic of discussion, Kunon.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Akane?" Coming back to reality,   
Nabiki was lost to what her sister had been talking about. And now   
was looking around trying to see what her sister had seen.  
  
"That guy over there by the bustop. Look,... hey... I think he   
might be hurt." She started to jog her way toward where the man was.  
  
Nabiki's eyes coming to rest on the figure inside the bustop   
shelter, went wide with what Akane was doing. "Wait Akane, we don't   
know if its safe to be... Akane WAIT!!!"  
  
Still jogging over, Akane looked over her shoulder and stuck her   
tongue out to her sister. "What can be dangerous about it, you're   
talking to the best martial artist in Nerima here." She turned her   
head around and continued until she was a few feet away from the hurt   
man. That is until she got a good look at the man and saw that it   
wasn't a man, but a young boy, about her age.  
  
His face was covered by loose jet-black hair, his long bangs   
falling over his eyes as he rested. Cuts and bruises covered it as   
well as cuts through his clothing as she could clearly see. Her breath   
left her mouth for a moment at the sight of this young man. As she   
realized that he was a bit... handsome. But quickly shook her head to   
try and clear her thoughts.  
  
"Nabiki, I think he's really hurt over here. Maybe we should take   
him to Tofu-sensei's clinic." Came her response as Nabiki was making   
her way toward where her sister was, but fear ran rampant through   
Nabiki's mind.  
  
"Akane, don't go near him, it could be a trap!"  
  
Too late, as Akane went near the young man and brushed his hair   
away from his eyes. Causing a slight and small moan to escape from the   
lips of the young man. Then his eyes started to open to reveal sad   
steel blue-grey eyes, that were now staring at her.  
  
Her breath was caught at that moment that she couldn't form any   
word but before she could, his eyes went from sad to fearful. His face   
turned to one of alertness and his body sprang. In quick motions he   
leapt, grabbed the top of the shelters opening and flipped himself   
on top of the roof. His feet coming to landing in a rather loud thump   
followed by another thump as Akane flew and fell on her rear from the   
fast actions of the young man. Faster than even she could follow.  
  
"HEY!!! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YA, YOU JERK!!!!" Akane cried as   
the pain of falling was registered by her mind.  
  
Nabiki nearby stopped and stared at the young man and the fallen   
Akane, fear giving her a little adrenaline rush. To which she was now   
standing right next to her fallen sister. "Hey... leave my..."  
  
Her speech was cut short when the crazed look of the young man's   
face was now starring at her. The only thing she could see though was   
the steel blue-grey eyes that were looking at her.  
  
"Hey don't you do anything to my..." Again the young man looked   
back toward Akane's way, but her breath was cut short but the look he   
was now giving her. His steel blue-grey eyes boring into her. A look   
that was almost as though they were looking right at her, into the   
very depths of her soul. And she could see into his, and all she found   
was fear, pain, and sadness.  
  
But before anything else could happen, the young man leapt back   
from the roof of the shelter, nearly twenty feet into the air. Then in   
mid-flight back flipped to land on his feet and arms stretched out   
like some action hero in a fighting pose that looked like a spider. He   
got up just as quickly, walking back slowly, his hands and arms out   
in a fighting pose until he was far enough and ran from them.  
  
"What the heck was that about Nabiki?" Akane asked as she got   
herself up and walked over toward her sister. Who was still a little   
bit shaken by what happened.  
  
Being talked to brought Nabiki out of her stunned out of her fear   
looked at Akane, she really hated when they were in situations she   
didn't have any control over. Then her stunned manner turned into a   
moment of anger. "What the HELL were you thinking Akane, you know that   
that guy could've been a lunatic! And there you went like nothing was   
wrong. I know you studied under dad for years but that guy could've   
been better than you."  
  
Her sisters yelling and last statement registered to Akane and it   
quickly brought her temper up. So she shot back. "Nobody is as good as   
ME Nabiki, and you know it. That guy was no threat and besides, he   
looked like he had been really hurt." Her expression being mixed with   
both concern and anger toward both her sister for doubting her, but   
especially for the guy that left. She rarely tried to help any guy   
considering what happened at school; but now she was sure she had made   
the right choice in staying away from guys permeantly.  
  
"Akane, please listen. You were thrown on your rear by that guy   
just because he leapt away from you. Imagine if he had attacked you,   
you aren't the only one whose learned from dad. But my skills are more   
into reading people, and believe that guy was WAY better. Especially   
if he was able to catch you off guard like that." Nabiki crossed her   
arms as she talked to her little sister.  
  
Akane's attention though was not into the talk anymore as her soft   
brown eyes caught sight of something. A little something that turned   
out to be a worn out postcard by the floor of the bustop's bench.   
Probably dropped by the young man that she just saw. Then her mind   
flashed back to what had just happened to her.  
  
A brief but intense memory of his blue-grey eyes came to mind,   
staring at her as she held the piece of paper in her hands. But   
stopped as Nabiki was waving her hand in front of her.  
  
"Akane, are you listening to me?!?!?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Frustration came up on Nabiki face as she groaned out loudly.   
"ARGHH! Akane were you listening to me?"  
  
Scratching behind her head with the same hand holding the postcard   
she answered her sister. "Ah.... No."  
  
Nabiki took notice of the piece of paper in Akane's hand and raised   
an eyebrow at what it could be. Coming closer as Akane still had that   
goofy grin and look on her face, Nabiki tried to get a closer look   
of what now she recognized as a postcard.  
  
Then her eyes went wide when she noticed that dried blood was on it   
and it caused her to move like lighting and took it away from Akane.   
Or at least tried too.  
  
Akane felt the wind shift around her as though someone trying to   
snatch something away from her. Then she remembered the postcard in   
her hand, and who was present with her. Nabiki, Ms. Info-Mercenary-  
for-Hire. So, she reacted just as quickly and took it out reach from   
Nabiki. A split-second before her right hand got a hold of it.  
  
"Hey Nabiki, what are you trying to do? Push me?"  
  
Nabiki got a frustrated look on her face as she growled but soon   
returned to a cool exterior. She moved her hands to straighten her   
school uniform and then politely coughed into her hand. Then looked   
back at Akane in the same manner Akane had seen hundreds of times   
before when making a deal.  
  
[Uh-oh! What have I started here?]  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma stopped not too far away from where he had awakened and was   
still able to see the girls that had awoken him. His ribs ached as   
the renewed actions of motion had moved old wounds. His right hand   
going quickly to his left ribs as he hugged himself. But kept one of   
his eyes still looking at the girls before him.  
  
Then his eyes went wide when he saw the piece of paper the girl   
with long bluish-black hair held in her hands. The same girl that had   
awakened him and he had accidentally knocked over in reaction. He was   
going to try and jump back toward them and snatch away the postcard   
but his body had other ideas. The dull ache in his ribs intensified as   
old and healing cuts over his body opened up slightly. The pain that   
had been dulled by rush of adrenaline from his last little escapade   
multiplied now that it had warn off.  
  
"AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!!"  
  
He screamed out in pain as some of the deeper cuts had reopened   
rather harshly. He fell to his knees as he kept himself off the floor   
with his left fist planted on the ground.  
  
"Oh damn. That hurt!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
The man known as Dr. Ono Tofu was a rather quiet and peaceful man   
with his long chestnut brown hair kept securely tied in a ponytail.   
He had gone into the profession to become a doctor for two very   
important reasons; one he wanted to help people and had had experience   
as a doctor's aid when very young, and two, was the young woman he had   
met that said he would make a good doctor someday.  
  
The day had started out slowly and at the moment no patients had   
come in and no appointments were set up for this day. Normally any   
other person in his profession would be angered at this, mainly due to   
the fact that they weren't making any money that day. But he was not   
that type of person, which is why he had his practice and a clinic   
located where it was.  
  
And today it seemed he would have a quiet day to relax and catch up   
in his readings over newly discovered medicines and techniques to help   
out his patients. Or at least, until he heard a rather loud but faint   
scream of someone in pain; followed by the sound of a thump. Or to his   
trained hearing, someone falling down in pain and it was coming from   
the top of his home. Right above his apartment that was located above   
his clinic.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Tofu soon acted and began to run into the hallway to reach the end   
of it where the doorway and stairs to roof were. As soon as he reached   
the top, he looked around until his eyes and attention were caught by   
the sight of an unconscious Japanese youth in Chinese clothing.   
Quick thinking, he rushed over and immediately checked his pulse.   
Finding one, but very faint; he picked him up and brought him down to   
his clinic.  
  
As Tofu carried the unconscious youth toward the medical table in   
his office, his hand holding the head of the boy until his hand   
brushed on something. Feeling some form of two bumps on his neck, as   
soon as he set him down, he turned him over to see if it was a serious   
injury of some sort.  
  
As the young man in Chinese clothing faced to the side, he pushed   
off the long pigtail and kneeled down to get a better view. Once doing   
so, he positioned his glasses and got a better view of the two bumps   
at the base of the neck. Twin dark circles surrounded the bumps, with   
twin dots at the center of them as well.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Getting a close look, Tofu knew that these welts were not natural   
in the way they looked or felt. He could almost feel some sort of heat   
or energy being given off by these particular lesions. As he realized   
that heat of some sort was being given off, Dr. Tofu began to extend   
his ki to see if perhaps he could help heal it in some way. What   
happened next, was not what he had been expecting to happen.  
  
Small but hard black coils of some kind extend out of the two   
wounds and began to wrap them selves around the young man on the   
table. Pieces of what looked like green-grayish armor began to tightly   
secure itself around the boy. Then, in a matter of seconds, where lay   
a young man in a red Chinese shirt and black drawstring pants now,   
lay an unusual looking being with glowing yellow eyes and light-green   
colored armor.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
* * *  
  
His eyes opened rather slowly and painfully as the light of the   
room was in now blasted their way into his skull. Shutting the back   
down, he started to get up as he slightly shook his head in hopes of   
removing the sharp stings of pain without very much success. After a   
while he got his bearings and opened his eyes slowly but cautiously   
this time and noticed something almost immediately.  
  
One thing, he was no longer outside as he saw the white and yellow   
room that he was now in. Two, his wounds looked tended to and he was   
no longer bleeding profoundly. And three, this all meant he was in a   
clinic or hospital room of some kind. Now, the question to answer was   
who had helped him, but also, was he in friendly territory or enemy?  
  
"Oh, I see your awake."  
  
Turning around fast, he came face to face with he guessed was his   
savior, for the time being. He looked his opponent up and down, sizing   
him up if he had to later take him down. The man was obviously older   
than him, by about four or six years and was an obvious martial artist   
of some kind. He moved with grace that was far more skilled than any   
person with some athletic background.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry, so I made you some maple tea and   
got some honey crackers from the pantry in my little kitchen. I hope   
you don't think of me to forward." Turned the tall, young adult that   
he eyed rather cautiously. Judging from his height and weight and   
obvious physique, he guessed the guy to be very good at what he did.   
But obviously, not as good as him; especially with his new trump card,   
and... curse, in his mist.  
  
He got the crackers and tea carefully from the where the man had   
put them and began to eat a moderate speed. Something he had found out   
in his recent troubles and moments of fighting for his life, always   
eat and savor your meal as it was your last. But always keep caution   
close cause you never know when it will be your best friend.  
  
"My name is Dr. Ono Tofu, but you can call me Dr.Tofu. Whatever   
you'd like actually. Heh." The young doctor smiled and laughed rather   
a bit too carefully and he noticed that the young man knew something   
that was making him just as cautious around him. He didn't like that   
he felt this feeling he was getting from him, but otherwise his   
instincts told him to trust him.  
  
After eating his first three crackers slowly and his first sip of   
tea, he answered back the young doctor. "My name is Saotome Ranma,   
heir to the Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu. Please to meet you Dr.Tofu."  
  
Ranma turned around and bowed politely to the doctor before him.   
Though his father had tried to remove this type of things from his   
personality over the years, Ranma learned at a young age to hide   
things from his dad. His mom had trained this to be apart of him and   
before leaving, he had promised her never to forget them. He had acted   
like a jerk most of his life, but only in the presence of his dad. His   
father always did bring out both the best and the worst in him.  
  
"Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu? You mean Anything Goes?"  
  
Ranma looked up toward his host and raised his left eyebrow as he   
wondered why he had spoken his school's name like that. He was about   
to ask when the doctor spoke.  
  
"I know of another family that used to teach that school around   
here, a few years back. Their family name was Tendo, the father and   
instructor of the school was Soun-san."  
  
Ranmas' eyes shot open to the near size of dinner plates, Soun   
Tendo was nearby and his way to protect his mom was at last at hand.   
Ranma began to try and speak, but the for the first time in his life,   
words, no matter what type, failed him. For the moment that is.  
  
"In fact, they still here. His daughters tend to visit me here   
every so often." As Tofu spoke out his words, there was a knock at the   
door.  
  
"Excuse me Ranma-kun." Tofu proceeded to turn around and head for   
the door as Ranma tried to make his mouth speak out the words he   
wanted ask.  
  
From the other room, Ranma overheard the doctor greet somebody at   
the door, but his voice sounded different. Almost,... giddish.  
  
"Kasumi! What pleasant surprise."  
  
His eyebrow arched up again and Ranma decided to peek from the side   
opening of the doorway to see what was happening. What he saw nearly   
made him fall flat on his face. The same cool headed and calm   
answering doctor who had attended him was glowing with an aura. And   
not just a normal aura, but an EXTREMELY happy aura. [What the?!?!?]  
  
"Oh Dr.Tofu, I just came to give you back your book on medicine, it   
was most insightful to read. Thank you again for..." Kasumi then noted   
a pair of blue-grey eyes staring at her from across the room. She   
blushed for a moment as she felt those eyes boring into her like a   
drill but managed to compose herself.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry doctor, I didn't know you had a patient here. Maybe   
its' best I leave." But before she could go, Tofu grabbed her hand   
which only seemed to intensify the happy aura about him. His cheeks   
to were now as bright as tomatoes.  
  
"You don't have to leave Kasumi, I was just telling Ranma-kun about   
your family in fact."  
  
At this bit of information, Ranma's ears perked up and his   
attention for the moment increased. So, he began to speak more openly   
and freely than he had before. Stepping forward with calm and   
maturity, Ranma began to speak.  
  
"Your a part of the Tendo family, Soun Tendo who practices   
Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu?"  
  
"Anything Goes style of fighting? Why yes, why do you wish to know   
about it though? Are you seeking tutelage in the art?"  
  
Ranma smiled, his cold barrier of maturity breaking with the   
innocence that rang within the voice of the young woman before him.   
He simply stepped forward and began to speak like the person he   
normally was, without walls of protection up around himself.  
  
"No Kusami-san, I'm seeking Soun Tendo because I think he can help   
locate someone I'm searching for. I had a postcard from my father in   
my hands earlier, but I... lost it... recently. I believe my father   
knew yours in some way."  
  
Tofu's attention and manner changed at what he had just heard,   
going from the goofy man in love, to a serious and cautious protector.   
He stepped closer to Kasumi in case this could lead to anything wrong,   
especially from what he viewed earlier from this... young person.  
  
"Oh my. I'll take you to him right now if you'd like, I'm sure we   
can help you in any fashion or way if you need." Kasumi answered in a   
innocent way that only served to lower Ranma's guard even lower. There   
was just something in the way she talked that only made him want to   
lower his guard completely.  
  
Bowing with great respect in the way of the Shaolin priest, he had   
one hand in an open palm as his other hand in fist touched it. It was   
a sign of his long tutelage in his years wandering and training with   
his father. From the places he visited both in Japan and mostly   
throughout China.  
  
Tofu raised an eyebrow in suspicion at this, and simply logged it   
away in his mind for later inspection.  
  
Kasumi blushed a bit at the maturity and respect the young man   
before her was showing. She had not expected one as young as he to   
act even more mature that even her. She could wonder what sort of life   
he must've endured and experienced to grown up so fast in this world.  
  
"Thank you Tendo-san, I'd really appreciate your help with my   
search."  
  
At this point Dr.Tofu had to inquire a little bit of information   
out of the young man known as Ranma. He still felt a little suspicious   
of this person before him and of what he said.  
  
"Ranma, can you tell us what happened to your father?"  
  
As soon as Ranma heard the question, he changed in personality as   
he raised the emotional wall of protection back up. His face went from   
the happy and smiling back to the near stone cold deprived stature.   
His defenses went up as he then proceeded to act and answer the   
personal question by the young doctor. But seeing that he had saved   
him earlier, he would tell him something. A half truth.  
  
"My father and I ran into some... trouble back in China. He ended   
up paying for his mistakes and possibly cursing the rest of our   
family. That is the reason that I need to find my mother."  
  
Before Tofu could fully answer Ranma and inquire more of what he   
had said, Kasumi interfered. "Oh my, of course I'll help you   
Ranma-kun, if you wish, you could come with me right now back to home   
to speak with father."  
  
Ranma bowed again and began to follow the eldest Tendo back toward   
her home and her father. Tofu on the other hand interjected.  
  
"Excuse Kasumi, but I think I'll come with you. Afterall, Ranma   
here is a patient and I need to be with him in case anything starts   
up again." Tofu spoke as he kept a cautious eye toward Ranma.  
  
Ranma turned around with a glare to Dr.Tofu, but received a glare   
back at him. But at the moment, Ranma came to understand more in that  
expression than before. The young doctor was in love with the young   
Tendo girl and Ranma could guess that he did not trust him. So, in   
order to assure him that nothing bad would come of it, he answered.  
  
"Kasumi, I think Dr.Tofu is right. He did just find me badly hurt   
and in need of medical help. And although I do heal fast, he may need   
to be around to help me." [Plus he loves you and doesn't trust me to   
be alone with you as well.] He added the last part within his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, of course he can come." Ranma raised the eyebrow yet again as   
he looked upon Kasumi, as she had a rather none-seen blush to her   
cheek.  
  
[Oh, now I understand.] Thought Ranma. "Thank you Tofu-sensei,   
thank you Kasumi-san. Maybe its best we should leave now." Spending   
the past year on the run had really helped Ranma with his acting and   
sense of character. To sum degree.  
  
The three soon began walking their way toward the Tendo home as   
Kasumi walked peacefully and happy. Tofu walked happy as he looked on   
Kasumi but worry with a little fear when he looked at Ranma. Ranma   
just walked with them with his cool poker face and despite he played   
the game VERY bad, his emotions and body were in check right now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The door to the Tendo home opened and in walked in Kasumi as her   
guests followed.  
  
"Father, I'm home." Answered Kasumi as she and her guests were   
removing their shoes. Then leaving them off, by the front door.  
  
"Ah Kasumi, your back. How was your visit to..." Soun Tendo's   
little conversation with daughter was interrupted when he saw he had   
guests. He knew Dr.Tofu immediately but not the young man that came   
with them. Tofu had been a friend of the family since forever, since   
he had been a mere apprentice of the old doctor that practiced where   
he now did.  
  
"I know Tofu well, but who is are our other guest Kasumi?"  
  
"Oh father, this is..."  
  
"My name is Ranma, Tendo-sama."  
  
"Oh, please to meet you Ranma-san. May I ask what brings you here   
with my eldest daughter and the good young doctor to my home?"  
  
Ranma bowed toward Soun as he had learned a while back from his   
father that sometimes pretending to act nice can get you some things.   
Especially when you didn't want to hurt anyone around you or cause   
trouble. Trouble was something he was starting to get very tired off,   
though it seems it was going to be apart of him always, like white on   
rice, thunder and lightning.  
  
"I've come to understand that you're a friend of my family, or at   
least, my father. And because of that I've come to ask you for some   
information."  
  
Soun's curiosity was intrigued at this point and couldn't help but   
wonder who Ranma was talking about. "And who is your father Ranma-san?"  
  
"His name WAS Saotome Genma."  
  
* * *  
  
Waves washed up and against the shores of this crystal clean beach   
as the winds blew serenely. Nothing but the natural sounds of birds   
and nature of the beach could be heard for miles. That is, until a   
small black motor raft could be seen coming in the direction of the   
shores of Japan.  
  
As the boat smoothed its way onto land, three men in business suits   
walked off with decency and grace. One of the gentlemen was at least   
seven feet tall, his features looking of European origins. His   
platinum blonde hair cut crisp and short, matching well with his   
lightly tanned skin. His black business shoes touching the beach,   
accenting his black Armoni business suit and blood red tie with white,   
collarless shirt.  
  
As he walked, a small cellular phone in his front pocket went off   
and walked further inland to answer it. Leaving behind his two   
associates, dressed in similar suits; excepts one was emerald green   
and the others, a dark red. Both men looked similar to each other, as   
they both had raven black hair, the one in the green suits' was long   
and kept in a ponytail. The other in the red suit, had it the same   
length, but kept it securely tied in a classic, Chinese pigtail. Both   
men were of Asian decent, but their exact origins, remaining a mystery.  
  
The taller of the three, in the black suit, came back toward his   
foot smaller compatriots, and spoke in a baritone voice. His left   
hand, placing the phone he had just finished talking too, back in its   
place in his suit.  
  
"Mr.Ekert wishes for the unit not to be destroyed, so we'll have   
to take the kid in, in one piece. You hear that;... Hei, Lei?"  
  
In one voice, the two Asian males, now determined to be of Chinese   
decent, spoke as one. "Yeah we get it Vincent, the boss wants the   
gizmo in that brat safe and sound."  
  
This time, the one in green called Lei, spoke first. "Can't promise   
anything that might happen should we run up against him, though."  
  
"The brat did seem to be a fighter the way he took out Jax and   
Yoshiki." Add in the other look-a-like named Hei. "Remember that   
Vince."  
  
"Your right, as always, but a promise is a promise and we better   
keep this one for our sake. Mr.Ekert doesn't like to be....   
disappointed... with us." Answered Vincent. "Believe me, from what   
I've 'personally' seen, you just don't want that to happen. The   
consequences can be... dire to our health."  
  
"Alright." Answered both psychotic looking males. With that said,   
Vince changed as he took on a more human-wolf and dinosaur look. Then   
the twins changed as well, taking on insect looking forms. Hei   
looking more like a praying mantis and Lei looking more grasshopper   
like. With that done, the creatures took off, leaving behind three   
torn suits in search for the person with the 'unit' in their body.  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, tell me what you think. Should I continue this little fusion   
fic or drop it as a lost cause. This is still the first part and I   
haven't started on a second, so you tell me if its worth the time   
or just waste of good daylight.  
  
Til the next time, later.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Author's Note:  
  
UPDATE: 4/27/01  
  
Took sometime to check out how my little story here is looking   
by reviews and what I read, it gives me hope. Nice to know that   
alot people gave my little fic here a chance and like it. Like it was   
mentioned earlier, I've got finals coming up so I won't have much time   
to work on this, but I WILL work on it. Thanks for the reviews and the   
good comments, this will definitely want to make me continue this   
little tale continuing. Thanks again.  



	2. Family

DISCALIMER: Both ideas fused together into this one piece of   
fanfiction belong to their respective companies and creators.   
Ranma ½ to Rumiko Takahashi and Guyver to Yoshiki Takaya, both   
sponsored and sold by VIZ. I seek to make 'NO' money from   
this, just the chance to express my idea and my favor for   
both anime creations. Other than this words on my behalf,   
enjoy the fic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
[Alternative Universe, Ranma ½ and Guyver Fusion]  
  
  
Guyver R  
Family  
  
by Jess D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tendo Soun is a man well known for the art he practices and the man   
he studied under to learn this said art. He is known for three young   
ladies, well two young ladies and one tomboy who are his daughters.   
Well, one young lady, one ice queen mercenary and one tomboy, but   
there is another quality that, unfortunately, his eldest inherited   
from him. His oblvious nature to certain aspects of life when they   
only 'hear' what they want to hear or 'see' what they want to see.  
  
When Soun heard the name Saotome Ranma said 'was' his father, well,   
Soun acted in the only way one might expect. He started to cry   
floodgates of happy tears as he danced with fans in his hands.  
  
"Oh happy days!!! My good old friend finally came through! Now the   
schools can finally be joined!!!!!!"  
  
To this, the other three people in the room reacted in their own   
way. Tofu simply had a shocked look about his face as he looked at the   
head of the Tendo household. He had known the man long but not to well   
enough it might seem. This reaction was new to him by any standards.   
Kasumi simply kept smiling with a small sweatdrop on her forehead and   
whispering a simple. "oh my!"  
  
Ranma, however, was looking at the man as if he had grown a second   
head that was more demonic in nature. As the said man proceeded to   
then to spit gold and turn everything into worthless fools' gold. Or   
to put it short, as if the man had gone completely insane before him.   
But what happened next was something the elder Tendo should not have   
done, considering the life the youth had spent living.  
  
Soun, coming out of his personal high, looked at Ranma and began to   
go to him to hug him in happiness. Ranma still in shock, got the same   
warning he always felt from his sixth sense. A sense his late father   
spent years fine tuning for the him with good persition and success.   
For when Soun got near enough, which was TOO near, Ranma reacted in   
the ONLY way he knew how when he felt threatened.  
  
Grabbing the Soun by his left wrist and elbow, he gave him a toss   
that looked to be a cross between Akido and Judo. From his kneeling   
position, he twisted it a certain way, so the man was caught off   
balance. When that was succeed, he then proceeded to bring him over   
and Soun soon found himself facing his ceiling with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my! Father!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
A sheepish looking Ranma, finally realizing what he had done simply   
scratched his head as he gave an ashamed look to his face. "Ah...   
sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
As light soon started to regain itself in the eyes of slightly   
pained Tendo Soun, he heard voices. His eldest daughter talking to   
someone, paying closer attention, he found it to be a MALE someone.   
To make matters worse, 'TWO' MALE someones.  
  
Having had enough, the elder head of the Tendo Clan, leapt into the   
air from his laying position and took a stance before the two males.   
Soon after, feeling really foolish as he saw his eldest daughter and   
a man he knew and trusted as though he were his own son. Dr.Ono Tofu,   
who stood to his daughter, both with a sweatdrop on their foreheads.  
  
As he looked on, a larger sweatdrop formed on his head too, so he   
was about to relax his stance when he came across the other 'male' he   
had heard. A young seventeen-year-old boy, dressed in a slightly torn   
red Chinese shirt. Its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a black   
sash tied tightly around his waist to hold up his loose dark, blue-  
black, baggy pants. His feet encased in simply black slippers and his   
hair tied in a braid that seemed to go well with his look.  
  
Though, instead of yelling and asking the identity of the stranger   
or attack, he remembered what had happened moments ago. Memories of   
the said young man, telling him that he was the son of dear and old   
friend, Saotome Genma. But at that moment, he remembered how the boy   
had said what he did, 'WAS my father...'  
  
A look of confusion came across the elder man. [What had he met by   
that?]  
  
"Excuse me Saotome-kun, but could you tell me what you meant by   
Genma, being your father in a past tense?"  
  
Taken back by, first the fighting reacttion of the elder man, that   
almost sent him on another attack, was put again by the question. [Had   
he not understood what I meant by my Otousan being... ?!?] So, feeling   
that his present thought was what it was, Ranma proceeded to answer   
the man. "My Otousan, Tendo-san, is dead."  
  
Soun moved back suddenly, his face darkening into a mood he had   
visited only once in his life. The mood of great and intense sadness   
came back to this man, as it had visited him when his wife had died.   
When his Kumi-chan died of terminal cancer. Oh, so long ago. Casting   
his gaze down, the man spoke.  
  
"How did my good friend die?" An intense but small black aura   
surrounding the man.  
  
Ranma raised his left eyebrow at this turn of events, but felt he   
was honor-bound to tell the man the way his father died. Though, one   
look told him that it might as well be the whole truth, despite the   
danger they may be put in.  
  
The mood turning serious as Ranma was covered in his own aura of   
the seriousness stared at the Tendo head. "I will tell you how it   
happened Tendo-san, but..." Looking around, he saw the worried face   
of Kasumi and Dr.Tofu, so he continued. "but not here. Do you have a   
place we can talk... in private. To tell you would have me... show you   
a secret I best wish kept unknown about me."  
  
Soun nodded and stared outside to the dojo to which Ranma took the   
hint and both walked to it.  
  
As the two soon were gone and the door to the dojo slid closed,   
they left behind two confused people. A staring and worried Kasumi   
who only looked to the dojo with actual worry written on her face. Her   
normal demeanor of oblivion gone from her eyes as one thught ran   
through her mind. The one moment in her life she had seen her father   
just as serious. [Mother...]  
  
Tofu on the otherhand, though showing confusion on his face, had a   
glint of understanding in his eyes. [Ah... so that was the reason he   
is here by himself. But... should I tell him that I know about it too?   
Better yet, what would he do?]  
  
The young doctors' face soon showed his own look of worry that   
matched the eldest Tendo daughter, but his for different reasons.  
  
* * *  
  
As the door closed, Soun turned to his frineds's son, and only   
remaining heir and trace of his life. He walked over to the center of   
the dojo, just enough to be out of reach from the walls, should   
Nabiki have left any devices around. He was not a dumb as his middle   
daughter thought of him.  
  
Taking a samurai's position by sitting on his knees, he looked to   
Ranma to do so across from him. Ranma, taking the hint quickly, went   
to the opposite position of Soun.  
  
Once seated, Soun talked. "Tell me Saotome Ranma,... how did my   
old friend Saotome Genma, your father, die."  
  
Ranma looked down for a moment as his serious nature soon   
intensified and cast his gaze upward. Now facing the man, he spoke.   
"It all began a year ago Tendo-san. My father and I were on our way to   
a training ground called Jusenkyou, but we came across something. A   
dig or expedition of some sort was happening not more than a mile west   
of the training grounds, the same direction we were heading in...."  
  
  
"How much longer til we get there pops?" Spoke a tired young,   
sixteen-year-old Ranma as he carried a medium sized and worn, brown   
leather duffel bag over his shoulders. On his back, a large   
hitchhiking backpack, with gear and tent. He wore a sleeveless dark   
green Chinese shirt with the sama colored pants he always wore, black.   
His face was smuched with dirt and sweat as the bracers on his arms   
looking a littel wear'n'torn as well.  
  
A taller man in a dirtied white gi and blue bandana on his head,   
anwsered the young man. "Not much further my boy. Just another hours'   
worth of travel and we'll... eh???"  
  
Seeing his father stop, Ranma continued to climb the present, steep   
hill they were traveling on. "What's wrong with you Oyaji?," Taking a   
look to where his father was gazing, he saw what genma saw. "What   
the?!?!?!"  
  
Before the two traveling martial artist was a large campsite   
ranging some thrity kilometers all around a tall mountain. Groups of   
heavily armed men in black t-shirts, pants and cap; carrying automatic   
weapons were all around. Each in a group of eight or more, posted in   
stratigic points. Far enough to protect and secure, as well as get   
aid should they fall under attack.  
  
Looking closer, Ranma saw that the said men were already pulling   
three bodies in. Three young women, from the ages of fifteen to   
twenty, in Chinese clothing now shot and dead. The rest of the camp   
remained unfazed by the gruesome sight passing before them. The three   
men, each pulling a body, stopped before a tall gajin. A man that wore   
a different hat, more of a borai, who looked at the bodies and said   
something to the men. The said men saluting and then continue dragging   
the corpses.  
  
All around the base of the mountain, groups of men and machinary   
working away at different points of the base. People working hard as   
if looking for something. On one of the bulldozers, was the sign of a   
corpartion called Chronos. The same logo was emblazed on the right   
peck of the soliders and workers.  
  
"What do you think they're doing here pops?"  
  
Genma at the moment however, was in his own little world as his   
curiousity was taking over. He looked to his son and then back to the   
men, he knew of the coporation that was down there. He had seen there   
buildings all over Tokyo in almost every district. It was a global   
business worth more yen that he would ever see in his lifetime and   
then some.  
  
So, as his mind raced, what ever such a corporation was doing all   
the way out here, it had to be big. With that in mind, Genma turned to   
his son.  
  
"Ranma, I want you to stay here. I'm going down there to see what   
they are up to." [As well as see if I can cash on whatever they are   
looking for. Heh.] Though the normally, somewhat, honorable Saotome   
Genma. Though his code of honor was more twisted and adapted then   
should be.  
  
"But pops, you saw the bodi..." Spoke a terrified Ranma, though   
showing it more as a calm and serious caution. A warning to hs   
father, but it was too late. Genma disappeared before his son's eyes   
and was gone.  
  
  
"What I later found out, by some days after my Otousan got back,   
was that he had overheard some of the soliders sayig something. They   
had been looking for a great weapon of some sort, a legend well in its   
own right. The supposed power of some sky gods or something, at least   
that was what my pops told me." Said Ranma.  
  
Soun sat across from Ranma, listening to everything the young man   
had to say.  
  
"Anyway, after my father came back..."  
  
  
Genma had begun to act strange as he had returned three days   
earlier, just a few hours after leaving to see what was oing on. In   
the meantime, they had camped out nearby, about half-a-mile away.   
Going back some ten yards that they had traveled yesterday, for what   
reason, he had not known but his father's wishes.  
  
It was that night, however, that Ranma was to learn what his father   
had intended.  
  
Waking up in the middle of the night, Ranma was awoken harshly as   
his father carried a strange silver case in his left hand. His father   
simply told him to pack what was needed because they needed to get   
going again. Just minutes from packing lightly his bag and backpack,   
bullets began to rain on them.  
  
Father and son soon found themselves fighting for their lives as   
they weaved and twisted, zigged and zagged through the forest. On the   
occassion knocking out a solider that got to close. After a week of   
the said 'training,' they were safe enough, at least to Genma's mind.  
  
As his son finally took his time to rest, Genma placed before them   
the said silver suitcase and opened it. Within it, was the weirdest   
thing that Ranma had ever seen. the case was filled with some sort of   
grey colored stirofoam. In the center was a dark, green black looking   
thing. It was somewhat round but flat as well. Not to big or small   
eihter with sharp and hard corners as black coils surrounded its sides   
within the its container, as it looked.  
  
What really caught Ranma's attention was the occassional glow that   
came from the middle of the thing. A silver looking sphere was at its   
center and it flashed a white light from it. Shock, awe and curiousity   
came to Ranma as once, so he looked to his father and spoke.  
  
"So, Oyaji, what is this thing for?"  
  
A near mad-looking smiling Genma looked from the 'thing' to his   
son, the light that glowed making him looked even more crazed, said.   
"This my boy... this is what will make you the Greatest Martial Artist   
the world has ever seen. A real Man Among Men, if you I tell you."  
  
Ranma's face soon showed to the inner fear he was having at the   
moment he saw his father. It gave him a slight shiver as he had   
flashbacks to a time his father had said the same thing. At the time   
he tried to teach him Mao Fu, or better known as the Neko-ken.  
  
"Ah... pops, are you ok?"  
  
Genma with the same crazed look in his eyes leapt to his son as he   
shoved the object to his son's face. "Boy, master this device so you   
can become the greatest martial artist ever!"  
  
Ranma struggling and fighitng erractically trying with all his   
might, from keeping a re-occuring nightmare from happening again. He   
fought with all his strength but none of his mind. "Pops, Stupid   
Oyaji, don't you remember the Neko-ken, this is just like it!!!! Stop   
it you old fool."  
  
"Boy, do as I tell you and master this machine to..." The said   
machine was knocked out his hands and landed a few feet away. With the   
thing that was making Ranma nervous gone, the two started to fight   
with their heads unclouded.  
  
As the two men fought, it was unknown to them, that they were being   
watched.  
  
"Oyaji, stop it alright, I'm not gonna go anywhere near that damn   
thing. Even if my life depended on it. I won't do it!"  
  
An angered Genma continued to struggle with Ranma. "Boy, listen to   
your father and do as I say. I'm only doing what's best for you."  
  
"Hah, that's a laugh."  
  
It was at that moment that fate seemed to interfere as Ranma went   
for a straight haymaker strike. At the same time, Genma countering the   
move by going lower and sweeping his son's legs. As they fell, Ranma   
tried to twist around to land face first on the ground so to use his   
free arms to spring back up. Though as he fell, Genma jumped on him   
and slammed his face to the ground, directing it, right on top of the   
device.  
  
After his face drove itself into the three small spikes on the   
machine, Genma got back up to see why his son was screaming in pain.   
What he saw happened next, haunted him forver until the day he died.  
  
The said machine was dissolving like acid all over the face of his   
son as the coils gripped themselves around his neck. Genma tried to   
help his son, but what he got in return were burn scars on his hands.   
Soon, the material melted all around on Ranma and his dark blue   
Chinese shirt and black pants, all the way to his slipper covered   
feet. Then, all was still.  
  
Ranma was encased in what looked like armor of some sort with   
yellow and evil looking diamonds for eyes. As Genma went close to him,   
the thing got up and started to atttack Genma head on. Though Genma   
countered with full fury and force as his life depended that he did,   
it was not enough. Genma using every thing in his arsenal to comabat   
it, even the Yamsen-ken and Umisen-ken was still no match for his   
'possesed' son.  
  
The said boy, then proceeded to use his fathers' techniques after   
just seeing them for a moment each. The fight soon fell onto a nearby   
lake and Ranma hyper extended his elbow as he was getting ready to   
deliever a death blow to his father. A wicked looking black, curved   
blade sprang out of his elbow.  
  
At that moment, Ranma caught sight of himself in the lake and   
stopped. Stopping to take a real good, hard and long look at himself.   
Then, he proceeded to scream as his hands went to try and pry off the   
armor from his body as he paniced.  
  
  
"It was then that my otousan and I figured out how the people of   
the corporation were going about to make super warriors. The thing   
my dad stole was some sort of magical armor or something that changed   
the user drastically. His speed, strength, everything was increased   
nearly fifty-fold. But the people who wanted it, didn't stop coming   
after it, even if they saw me now using it and... attached to it."   
Said the young man before and empassive Soun Tendo. "We also found out   
that we had had a witness to the whole event that led to my change.   
The said witness was an old friend of mine who helped us escape the   
people after us more than once, even after seeing what happened to me."  
  
"They chased after us for a whole year, and even with Ryoga, my   
firends' help, we were still no match. They had soliders and...   
monsters helping them by the hundreds. It wasn't until just two weeks   
ago, as we tried to get onto a ship to leave for Japan that they   
finally got us cornered. Ryoga had come across a ki-technique that we   
both mastered within a week to help us. It even up the odds but it   
wasn't much."  
  
Looking down in sadness, Ranma continued. "When they fought us   
there, my friend Ryoga was severly injured and I was fighitng some   
thrity creatures, just barely succeeding. Seeing how hopeless we were,   
Ryoga decided to help me and my fahter. As he sat there, with his   
left eye missing as well as torn and bloody, he concentrated his ki   
attack. The Shishi Hokodan, and unleased on half of the creatures   
fighitng us. It gave me and my Otousan time, but not enough as three   
creatures that survived caught up to him and ripped him to shreds."  
  
A single tear fell out of the left eye of Tendo Soun. Going   
unnoticed by Ranma, he continued.  
  
"I felt so much rage at that moment as those.... THINGS!" His anger   
and rage getting the better of him. A dark silver aura starting to   
surround Ranma as he pictured the words he was saying. Replaying his   
new nightmare over his mind. "I let the thing in my head take over   
and my rage swell to new heights and let it all lose. I became death   
to the remaining things as they tried to run away. Leaving a bloodbath   
to be studied by the Hong Kong police."  
  
The aura still surrounding the boy, but with less intensity, he   
still continued. "Seeing no boats avaliable anywhere, me still   
injured just two days after all that. As well as vans with the same   
logo or men in suits looking for us. I decided to make a swim for   
Japan at night. Though, I also met up with the man in charge of the   
dig back where my father stole the artifact."  
  
"He wouldn't let me pass and I had to fight him as he became just   
like those monters, but with him, it was up-close and one on one.   
Getting a good look, I got see that he was some sort of were-beast   
with tough hide. A rhino's head and horn. As we fought, he gave me   
some information. Like the name of the business and the name of the   
thing inside of me. I never really knew how to call it, only just   
letting the moment to make it come out. It was called the Guyver, and   
despite a year with it inside my head, I barely knew anything about   
it."  
  
"I used all my martial arts trainig that my father trained me, and   
defeated and killed my opponent." After saying this, Soun saw that   
Ranma shed a tear after telling him this piece of information. The   
boy had obviously not taken a life directly as a one-on-one fight.  
  
"After that, I swam to Japan with only your address as my guide and   
knowing that my mother was still here. Somewhere and I had to protect   
her with my life, where I failed my friend and father. But, in order   
for you to believe me Tendo-san, I will also show you."  
  
Ranma looked at Tendo, getting up to his full height of five' ten   
and looking down at the man with hard eyes. He proceeded to talk, his   
voice sounding a little above a whisper. "Guyver."  
  
The only thing a schocked faced Tendo Soun could say as he saw   
what looked like something out of Nabiki's, his daughters', anime was   
one thing. "Oh my!" {And you thought Kasumi got it from her mother?!?!}  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Kasumi and Dr.Tofu had sat had stayed in the Tendo home, after   
about four hours since Soun and Ranma had left. Within time, Kasumi   
had gone back to doing her chores, while Tofu sat around still   
worrying over the eldest Tendo daughter. At the moment, Kasumi was   
doing the last of the laundary while Tofu sat in the living room,   
thinking.  
  
Occassionally looking from the large couch looking out through the   
kitchen onto the dojo, he couldn't stop thinking. Thinking about what   
he was going to do about the knowledge that he knew. [Should I tell   
Ranma that I know, or keep it to myself and protect the Tendo family?   
What if Ranma turns out to be more than what he seems, beyond what he   
already is I mean. What should I do?]  
  
It was at that moment that Kasumi came back in and announced her   
presense. Tofu quickly looked to the woman he loved and almost went   
all bonkers, had not the idea of her in danger told him to keep his   
sanity. Kasumi had gone into the kitchen to prepare snacks for her   
two younger sisters, since they would be home at any moment.  
  
At that precise moment, however, a flash of light followed by the   
sound of a multitude of objects impacting against each other was   
heard. A sound that startled Kasumi, nearly causing her to drop the   
knife she was cutting carrot sticks with. Tofu, went on the defense as   
he already knew what that sound was.  
  
But before he could run to the dojo and aid the elder Tendo and   
father of Kasumi in what he believed was a fight for his life,   
something happened. The front door to the house opened and in walked   
the other two Tendo sisters.  
  
"Onee-chan, we're home." Announced one Tendo Nabiki as she took of   
her shoes. leaving them by the door. Just behind her and closing the   
door, Akane.  
  
As Akane stepped on through while Nabiki put her case by where she   
always left, she was taken back. "Kasumi-chan, we're he... Oh Dr.Tofu,   
what are you doing here?"  
  
A groan could be heard from where Nabiki was, momentarily getting   
frustrated at learning who was at their home. By her calculations he   
should be still at the clinic, not at her home. Mainly because she   
knew what her little sister turned into when he was here. She was   
nearly as bad as he was when Kasumi was near him.  
  
That stopped her present train of thought at the concept of both   
Kasumi and Tofu in the same area. The damage that could be done set   
bells off in her head as she tried to give a quick hello and excuse to   
get to her room. Especially before ending up with a twisted up   
bodypart.  
  
Thinking up a good excuse, she went in and saw that the said doctor   
and her eldest sister were looking at Akane and at the dojo with a   
look. A look she had come to identiry as geniune and worrisome   
concern. That also got her courious and when she was curious, she got   
to the bottom of it.  
  
"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?" Asked Nabiki.  
  
Akane turned to her sister with a look of shock, then concern now   
crossing her face as she turned back to Tofu and Kasumi. Seeing how   
both looked at each other in worry, her mind and ability to jump to   
comclusion went into overtime. [No... he couldn't have.... Kasumi and   
he couldn't have.... gotten engaged?!?!]  
  
Tears starting to fill her eyes, Akane was about to scream her   
frustration and how the world was not fair when something happened.   
Another flash of bright light soon came from the dojo, causing Akane,   
and everyone else to act as they were all brought back from their   
present thoughts. Nabiki curious, Akane in pain, Kasumi and Tofu   
worried over what was happening in the dojo.  
  
Tofu quickly ran out of the kitchen and to the dojo, his need to   
protect the family he came to care for as his own, taking over his   
better judgement. As well as of course, not fully understanding the   
things happening within the said dojo.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
The dojo door slide open, Tofu expecting the worse as the three   
Tendo daughters were right behind him. Instead of what he and Kasumi   
might've thought, they saw the same young man standing before Soun   
with a sad demeanor. Akane and Nabiki's face immideately went through   
different reactions of recognition at the stranger. Both knew him as   
the young man who they met that morning going too school.  
  
Akane let her anger of the pervious thought of Kasumi and Tofu   
engaged and what the young man did to her that morning wash over her.   
Soon her red battle aura came to life as a giant mallet appeared in   
her hands and started to stalk the 'boy' in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Looking to her father and seeing him in tears and the position he   
was in, made it look like something else. Of course in her eyes' it   
meant he was doing something wrong to her family. So, the obvious   
happened as Tendo Akane soon came to a conclusion and attacked.  
  
"Leave my daddy alone you... you... you boy!!! KIYAAAA."  
  
Attacking a Guyver enhanced person is the wrong thing to do, that   
was clear in any universe. Attacking a martial artist of Saotome   
Ranma's calibue is a wrong thing to do. Same principle of any universe   
still applies. Combine both abilities to Saotome Ranma, now a Guyver,   
and Tendo Akane was now on the recieving end of much needed justice   
for ALL Saotome Ranma's out there who got beat up by her.  
  
Before Akane knew what was happening, as she was half way to   
hitting the 'boy,' he was in front of her. With a haymaker, Ranma   
cut the mallet in half and then grabbed her left arm and brought her   
down. Down and hard as he had her facing the ground and him twisting   
her arm in a cradle with him crouched down by her, keeping her pinned.  
  
Tendo Nabiki was about to act on defense of her sister when her   
father spoke.  
  
"That's enough Saotome-san. Please,... release my daughter." He   
spoke this as a request and not a command. This really confused the   
middle Tendo girl and all around at present.  
  
Ranma did so and then looked at his hands, the shock on his face   
written and read like an open book. Even Nabiki who prided herself in   
being able to read anyone had no problems. Judging now, by the way he   
took Akane down, he was using Akido. She may no longer practice the   
art but she could tell each style but the haymaker came at a forceful   
angle, like a Karate chop. He was definitely good to be able to mix   
both styles so well.  
  
Again, looking at the outcome she could see now that all it was was   
a reaction to being attacked. Instinct without thought, and if his   
calibur was anywhere she guessed, he must've been through a harsh   
life. No one practicing the art like her little sister did, could move   
the way he did. Meaning, he was a HELL OF A BETTER ARTIST than, maybe,   
even her father. That tended to scare her a bit, but she kept her   
feelings bottled for the moment, she would not jump to conclusions.   
Like some people.  
  
Akane was another problem all together at the moment. Her world   
seemed to be crumbling all around her since the day began. First the   
'boy' had gotten the better of her. Because of that, she was late to   
class because Kuno was able to be a better challenge to her as she was   
distracted. Her mind still relling with the 'boy' and then coming home   
to find Kasumi and Tofu together. Now, she had failed to protect her   
family and was beaten AGAIN by the same boy.  
  
So, she began to cry.  
  
Snapping out of his stupor Ranma noticed the girl he had thrown was   
now crying becuase of it. He begun to panic as he always did, seeing   
a girl cry was bad enough, but being responsible for MAKING her cry,   
that was worse. Like most men do, he got up quickly and started using   
the infamous Saotome Crouching Tiger technique. At the same time,   
begging Akane for her forgivenss which brought out an unknown response   
from her.  
  
Snapping out of her emotional pit of despair, Akane saw something   
that she expected of a typical boy. He was sorry he had hurt the   
'fragile' 'little' 'girl' and was trying to apologize for it. That   
only brought forth her anger at an ultimate peak and she did whast she   
did best. The mallet was out in two seconds flat and at the end of   
those two seconds, so was was Ranma.  
  
With that done, Akane started to cry again and got up to run back   
to her run as fast as she could. All Ranma could do was say but one   
simple word as he laid there flat and in pain. 'Ouch.'  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Fifteen miles away from the depressing scene of immaturaity, three   
shadowy shadows were traveling. Through the dense forests surrounding   
the outskirts of the Nerima ward, these phantoms were moving with   
uncanny grace. Hopping from tree branch to tree branch while a much   
larger one just brushed through the ground. It was moving at speeds   
that would put a cheetah to shame; what was more impressive, was the   
way it zig-zagged through the trees.  
  
However, just as they were moving, the large rhino-like manbeast   
in the bottom stopped. His two buggy sompatriots stopping with him,   
one slightly confused but the other annoyed. The praying-mantis like   
man spoke from atop.  
  
"Hey Vinny, what's the hold up?"  
  
The rhino-like beast just looked up slightly, the corner of his   
right eye glaring the the bugman. Then, it spoke, its bartone voice   
going an octave higher but still sounding mencing.  
  
"He's here. The kid's nearby, I can smell his blood."  
  
"Are you sure Vincent?" Spoke the other grasshoppers-like creature   
just that stood on the same tree as the other. A branch above, no   
wider than two inches, but balancing perfectly.  
  
"Yes I am Lei. The young guyver is nearby, injured but healing   
nicely. The blood may be gone due to the storm that recently hit, but   
the scent is never truly gone. Its weak but it points..." The huge   
beast named Vincent then begun to close his eyes as he let his senses   
take over.  
  
Extending his hand outward as he sniffed the air for any residual   
smell of blood, his favorite smell, he moved. Like a person at a kids'   
game during the brithday party, playing 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey,'   
he moved. Then, without warning, he lung out like a hunting dog and   
took off.  
  
The two instect men soon saw their leader move and begun to pick up   
the pace and catch up. As they ran, scanning the scene from up above,   
in the same direction, a city district ward could be seen. Not just   
any ward, but Nerima.  
  
^ ^ ^  
  
Some miles away, somewhere in the dark and deep outlands of   
China, men in lab coats were running in panic. A metal structure   
loomed over the horizon as an exposion took the north wall. Within the   
confines of this place, people were running. Some were trying to save   
the other tubes with their 'recruits' but others were trying to put   
out the fires.  
  
As the fires raged on even with every attempt to cool the burning   
fury of the flame, it wasn't cooling anytime soon. People in white   
labcoats were running around in frantic as in the distance, a group of   
things were trying to put out another fire. In this case, a tall near   
ten feet tall creature that moved faster than them, had more strength   
and agility for something its size.  
  
It had all started when they put a young man of sixteen, into a   
said tank for an experimental creation. The said boy was very worse   
for wear but still alive and kicking. Despite missing his right arm   
and left eye, as well as very badly burned. Had he been left alone, he   
would've healed very badly but quite healthy. This way, he would be   
rehealed all the way up.  
  
A new arm and eye grew back in its place, and after two days, the   
tube had fully ingrained him the DNA. However, unforeseen, the boy   
awoke and was very powerful, much more than thought possible for a   
human and started to generate energy.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the south wall exploded as a large wolf-like   
man beast ran out. It stood some eight feet tall and very well   
muscular with blue-green fur over its body. As it ran, his white   
teeth and fangs were bared in a menacing growl as it ran out of the   
falling building.  
  
All of a sudden it stopped and turned around to look at the   
structure and stood there, watching it burn. It would take hours for   
it to burn fully and be destroyed, but 'he' was VERY angry. Taking a   
stance ingrained into his head, he stood and cupped his hands before   
him. Soon, dark green energy gathered from its anger and in rage with   
depression it howled out a battle cry. For some reason sounding alot   
like 'Shishi Hadoukan,' and then the large man-beast with a yellow abd   
black striped bandana left. Running into the darkness with only one   
thought on its presently-primitive mind.  
  
'He-t... to... for.. Ja... Ja... Ja-pan. Find... friend.'  
  
To be continued...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, it took alot of time but after a major writer's block, I   
finally got the sequal down. I don't know why, but I don't feel   
inspired to continue, but I will. I like this story and I will   
finish it, no matter if it takes me a hundred years!!!!!!! That   
is my promise.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note:  
Send me comments, what do you think of it? 


End file.
